


Happy

by WonderBoy



Series: In the village... [2]
Category: Boruto, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: (Slightly), (but only a little in the future), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Surprises, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBoy/pseuds/WonderBoy
Summary: Sasuke’s return to the village is as momentous as it is well...not.It is momentous in that he is home, and by all accounts it appears to be of his own freewill. And when questioned by Naruto, he sidesteps with an awkward shuffle and an irritated sigh, but he seems to mean it when he says it’s “for good.”It is not so momentous in his actual arrival.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the whole Sarada-SasuSaku-Mother Drama Arc of Boruto yesterday and now here we are
> 
> I strongly disagree with some of the character/relationship choices made in Boruto (mainly, how poor of parents so many of them are) so anything in this series will probably be my attempts to right that while still not totally re-writing everything in the series. But we'll see. I /strongly/ disagree
> 
> The fics will also probably be mostly stand-alone stories (or close enough to it)

Sarada comes home from a mission, tired and aching and lamenting that Sakura has a late shift at the hospital so she can’t bargain (beg) a massage, and maybe some black tea cake, out of her, only to find Sasuke sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

She blinks a few times, but when the image does not disappear, she removes her glasses and rubs her eyes.

He is still there.

“Hello, Sarada,” he finally says. And she doesn’t jump, but it’s a near thing.

“H-Hello,” she looks around the room, not really sure what she’s looking for but expecting something to be different. “I didn’t realize you were…coming home today. Is something wrong?”

Sasuke flips a page and makes a small, frustrated huff at whatever he finds there. “No. I just finished my mission.”

Her heart stutters and she briefly worries it might stop altogether. She couldn’t have heard that right. He said it so nonchalant. He finished his mission? The one that kept him out of the village for all those years? It was done? How? When?

Did that mean…

“Does mom know?”

He gives a small shake of his head. “I thought we could take her dinner tonight. Together.” He finally looks up from the paper to meet her eye. He looks as tired as when she met him again a few years back, looking for answers, but his eyes are soft. He looks happy to be home, like he did when they finally had dinner together as a family, or when they took their family picture. “I don’t know when Sakura would have a break though. The dobe wouldn’t tell me. Something about how I should already know.”

It takes a moment for her to realize he’s talking about Naruto, _the Hokage_ , and she worries for her heart all over again.

“You’ll have to tell me when we should go.” He finally finishes his thought.

“O-okay,” she nods mechanically. She’s not sure what else to do. “I’m…I’m going to…take a shower first.”

He turns back to the paper. A small noise of confirmation is the only sign that he even heard her.

 When she gets to her room, Boruto is sitting on her windowsill, kicking his legs and reading some kind of comic.

“Go home,” she says, an automatic reaction to seeing him somewhere he shouldn’t be. A phrase tied only with _“What are you doing Boruto?”_

He huffs, tossing the book onto her desk. “My stupid old man is home in a stupid good mood. I don’t want to deal with him. Let’s get something to eat.” If she was in a better mindset, she might humor him to get out what he’s really upset about-the mission maybe, it hadn’t gone as smoothly as it could have-before sending him home to talk it out with his dad while his dad actually had time to be at home.

But she’s isn’t, so instead she puts her bag down on her bed and stares at him until he squirms.

“What?” he asks.

“My dad is home too,”

Now it’s his turn to stare at her. “Really?”

She nods.

“For how long?”

She shrugs. Then, “His mission is over.”

“Really?” he repeats. And he seems just as stunned as she is. And maybe it’s silly, but it makes her shock feel a little more justified.

She doesn’t have an answer though, so she moves on. “We’re going to take my mom dinner tonight. Together.”

Boruto slips off the window sill and crosses the room until he’s standing in front of her. He keeps getting taller, even as she feels her height leveling off and she hates it. He puts a hand on her shoulder, and only then does she realize how she was swaying.

“Have a good time, but call me or Mitsuki, or even Chōchō, after. Okay?”

She nods. She feels like she’s been doing that a lot since she came home, but she doesn’t know what else to do. So, she nods again.

Boruto squeezes her shoulder once more before he heads back towards the window. “For what it’s worth, I’m happy for you. That your dad’s back. And I think you should be happy too.”

“I am,” she admits, and she’s surprised by how fast she comes to that conclusion. “I’m just not sure I quite believe it yet. He’s home tonight, but will he still be here tomorrow? In a week? A month?” She shakes her head, as if it would somehow banish the rushing thoughts. “Thanks, Boruto.”

He smiles before dropping out of the window and out of sight. A moment later she sees a flash of his dark jacket on the roof of the neighboring building.

Turning back around, she starts to gather a fresh change of clothes.

She is happy, or she will be as soon as her brain catches up with her still-racing heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me, request new things, or just stalk the progress of other fics on tumblr @ thathopelessromantic.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
